Reflejos de Turquesa
by anitita
Summary: Sakura siempre ha amado la natación y al conocer a Sasuke el mejor nadador de la universidad obtiene la motivación para superarse. Su admiración por Sasuke crece dia con dia, pero Sasuke solo esta enfocado en su carrera. LEMON en esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un mini fic que le escribi a mi amiga **

**Oo0oOsakusasuOo0oO en deviantArt este es el link de su galeria .com/**

**Espero les guste tiene lemon. Tengo mas oneshots con lemon en mi galeria de deviantart! Luego los subire a esta pagina, pero si no quieren esperarme (es que soy algo lenta y a penas estoy aprendiendo a manejar esta pagina ji ji) **

**pueden visitar mi otra galeria el link esta en mi perfil!**

**Y de antemano muchisimas gracias por leer esta que tendra lemon historia! Siempre que escribo lemon trato de que sea lo menos vulgar posible espero sea de su agrado!**

**

* * *

**

El aire estaba a punto de acabársele y sus pulmones lo estaban resintiendo. Movió sus piernas con velocidad y salió a la superficie; respirando profundamente para llenar de nuevo sus pulmones aliviándolos al instante. En el momento que exhaló el aire se percato del alboroto que habia a su alrededor, mismo que definitivamente no era tan molesto bajo el agua. Durante unos segundos observó a uno de sus compañeros saltar desde el trampolín para realizar un clavado perfecto. Una risa estruendosa llamo su atención; volvió sobre su hombro mientras aun flotaba en las aguas de la piscina. Nunca supo a quien habia pertenecido esa carcajada, pues su vista se detuvo en una cabellera negra que empezaba a sobresalir de las aguas. Era Sasuke; aquel chico que desde hace cuatro años lograba acelerar su corazón intensamente y no precisamente por amor. Ese chico que la habia rechazado justamente en el lugar donde se encontraba en esos momentos. Le observó nadar hasta las escaleras y subir lentamente por ellas; concentrada en su marcado abdomen del cual el agua resbalaba lentamente. ¿Cómo era posible que despues de tanto tiempo sintiera tanta atracción por él?... Porque no sentía amor; sentía deseo quería que todo su ser fuera consumido totalmente por él. Era una necesidad incumplida el sentir su tacto. Se habia enamorado un par de veces durante esos años en la universidad, pero jamás habia deseado a nadie con tanta intensidad…. Solo a Sasuke. Tal vez ese deseo tenía sus cimientos en la admiración que sentía por él –Pensó mientras lo veía secar su cuerpo con la toalla – Si eso debe ser y todo empezó ese dia –se dijo así misma mientras se imaginaba besando ese abdomen tan perfecto para despues perderse entre sus recuerdos–

Flashback

Estaba fascinada con las instalaciones. Su madre no le habia mentido cuando le habia dicho que ese instituto tenia la mejor piscina de la ciudad y no solo eso; los mejores profesores tambien. Desde niña habia amado el agua, el mar… Su madre habia sido una nadadora profesional que al nacer ella decidió abandonar su carrera para poder criarla. De alguna forma Sakura sentía que debía cumplir el sueño de su madre. Sería difícil pero no imposible, pues ella compartía las mismas aspiraciones que su madre algún dia habia anhelado cumplir. Mientras el profesor les guiaba por la piscina presenció el acto que la hizo cambiar su forma de ver la natación para siempre. Eran varios chicos entrenando y todos nadaban velozmente. Sakura siempre habia creído que era veloz, pero ante sus ojos tenia la prueba de que aun necesitaba mejorar. No pudo evitar caer hechizada por ese joven de cabellos azabache que miraba con seriedad el entrenamiento –

- ¿A eso le llaman velocidad? Parecen novatos…

- Suigetsu déjalos en paz. No los estreses más de lo que ya están. Todos ellos saben muy bien que para entrar a las competencias necesitan una buena marca. Vámonos debemos descansar…

- ¡Claro que no! Les demostraremos porque somos los mejores del instituto.

- Hmph… ya vas a empezar con eso otra vez.

- Si quieren mejorar deben intentar superarnos. Solo así encontraran la motivación suficiente.

- Como quieras… –Los dos jóvenes se quitaron la playera, mientras que los demás chicos se apresuraron a salir de la piscina para permitirles nadar. Una vez que todo se hubo despejado ambos se estiraron, se colocaron en posición y se lanzaron al agua. Las rodillas de Sakura comenzaron a temblar desde el lugar lejano del cual observaba. Se sentía afortunada de estar ahí para presenciar las sonoras ondas de sonido que provocaban los choques de brazos de ambos nadadores en las aguas. El chico de los cabellos plateados llevaba la delantera por menos de una cabeza. Pero justo al llegar a la mitad de la piscina el pelinegro lo adelanto velozmente sacando una considerable ventaja. Al llegar a la pared opuesta de la piscina tomo mas impulso para la vuelta de regreso. Sakura estaba a punto de llorar por la emoción. La dominación que ese chico tenia sobre el estilo mariposa era impresionante y lo era aun mas por su velocidad. Tan pronto el chico llego a la orilla los aplausos de Sakura comenzaron a hacer eco. Todas las miradas se desviaron hacia las gradas incluso la del azabache. La pelirosa se sonrojó terriblemente y decidió ir en busca de su madre. Pero antes de encontrarla se topó con el profesor que les estaba guiando; profesor que ahora era el esposo de su madre. –

- ¡Oh pero si aquí estas Sakura! Tu madre y yo nos preocupamos… veo que pudiste presenciar a los dos mejores nadadores de este instituto. Sasuke es el numero uno seguido por Suigetsu. Ambos entraron hace un año, pero rápidamente desplazaron a los demás. Tu madre me ha dicho que desde que eres muy pequeña has amado la natación. Así que hay algo que debes saber. Cualquiera puede pertenecer al club de natación, pero si lo que deseas es competir necesitaras pasar un tipo de audición. Nuestra universidad se caracteriza por tener a los mejores nadadores y si vemos potencial en alguien, no dudamos en apoyarlo incondicionalmente. Y digo no dudamos porque yo soy uno de los entrenadores de natación.

- Ya veo -contestó la pelirosa con una sonrisa – Lo primero que hare cuando sea parte de la universidad será presentarme a esa prueba –Aseguró con determinación –

Los nervios la invadían y la situación empeoraba por que había varios espectadores incluyendo a Sasuke. La mayoría la observaba como si se tratase de un ser insignificante. Pero ella les demostraría lo contrario. Habia entrenado tres semanas para presentar la prueba y antes que todo confiaba en ella misma.

- ¿Esta lista señorita Haruno? –preguntó el entrenador –

- Si, por supuesto.

- Bien ahora debe tomar al azar un papel de mi mano. Léalo en voz alta y así sabremos en que estilo nadara –Sakura sonrió cuando leyó el pequeño trozo de papel –

- Espalda…

- Bien, Ryosuke, Hiroki al agua. Señorita Haruno ellos participaran con usted. Lo único que queremos probar es su resistencia y velocidad. Si veo algo positivo en usted la admitiré en el equipo de natación. – ¡Bien al agua! – Los dos jóvenes y Sakura se tiraron a la alberca. Tomaron su posición y esperaron la señal de inicio. El profesor tomo su silbato, dio la señal y presionó el cronómetro. Sakura iba en último lugar; concentrada con el braceo. No podía ver en qué lugar iba, pero debía apresurarse. Estaba casi segura de que pronto llegaría al lado opuesto. Cuando diese la vuelta de regreso tomaría bastante impulso. Giro de inmediato y comenzó a moverse con velocidad. Inhalaba y exhalaba rítmicamente tratando de mantener la calma. Tan solo era una prueba confiaba en sí misma pues el amor a la natación la ayudaría a realizar sus sueños. Escuchó el silbato que anunciaba que la carrera habia llegado a su fin justo cuando su mano toco la meta. Se incorporó y para su sorpresa ella y el joven Hiroki llegaron al mismo tiempo.

- Impresionante señorita Haruno. En verdad es impresionante. Venga debemos hablar en mi oficina –Dijo el entrenador. Sakura trato de no prestar mucha atención a lo que los demás decían a sus espaldas –

- Debo admitir que está lejos de ser la nadadora más rápida que tenemos, pero si ha sido la primera en entrar al club con esa velocidad. La mayoría de nuestros integrantes a excepción de algunos se han vuelto veloces con el tiempo y con el entrenamiento. Pero estoy seguro de que usted… ¿Necesitas algo Sasuke? –preguntó el entrenador al ver que el pelinegro entraba a su oficina –

- Hmph… si debo hablar con usted.

- Toma asiento. Solo necesitare unos segundos más con tu nueva compañera. Tu padre me habia dicho que eras buena. Pero honestamente necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos. Y ahora que lo he hecho creo que estas lista para un par de competencias. Como te decía eres la primera despues de Sasuke y un par de alumnos en ingresar a este instituto con esa velocidad. Es por eso que me gustaría que compitieras lo antes posible.

- Gracias, pero yo… yo… No creo estar lista para las competencias. Sería injusto para los demás que se han esforzado… además aun no estoy mentalmente preparada para algo tan grande. Creo que aun necesito disciplina y por otra parte me gustaría tomarme un poco de tiempo para entrenar y asimilarlo. Hacer todo paso por paso.

- Tienes razón te estoy presionando, pero la razón es porque me asombró que hayas podido recorrer 100 metros en menos de un minuto con diez segundos. El record de Sasuke en los 200 metros es de 1 minuto 57 segundos.

- Bueno tal vez fue porque me sobre esforcé demasiado –dijo Sakura riendo. Grabando en su mente que eran 23 segundos los que la separaban de Sasuke – Profesor prometo dar lo mejor de mí y le aseguro que cuando me sienta lista para una competencia se lo hare saber.

Habia entrenado duramente todo ese semestre. La piscina; lugar que siempre estaba abarrotado de chicas que iban solo para ver Sasuke mismo lugar donde pasaba más tiempo. Se sentía como una tonta porque ella al igual que esas chicas estaba fascinada con el chico…..fascinada viéndole nadar. Habia tenido la oportunidad de verlo en una competencia en la cual habia obtenido el primer lugar. Lloró…lloró demasiado al verle ganar. La emoción que sentía al verlo nadar era inexplicable y dia con dia su admiración por el crecía, curiosamente su atracción tambien. Verlo nadar la hacía extremadamente feliz la regeneraba; la motivaba para seguir mejorando. Finalmente un dia mientras lo observaba entrenar decidió que tenía que decírselo. Confesarle toda la admiración que sentía por él. Con cuidado se sentó en la orilla de la piscina, justo en el lugar donde Sasuke emergería en menos de tres, dos… uno.

- ¡Sakura! –Exclamó sorprendido. La habia llamado por su nombre. Jamás habían conversado, pero al escucharlo decir su nombre se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro –

- Hola Sasuke…

- Hola… ¿Necesitas algo? –Preguntó con curiosidad mientras subía por las escaleras. –

- Yo… desde la primera vez que te vi nadar he sentido una inevitable atrac…

- Hmph… lo que me faltaba otra chiquilla tonta enamorada de mi –Sakura se sonrojó por completo pues lo que él no sabía es que no era amor lo que sentía. Si no un inextinguible deseo acompañado de inacabable admiración –

- Sakura voy a ser muy claro contigo. No tengo interés alguno en tener una relación con nadie y menos con una joven tonta que solo se inscribió al club de natación para poder estar cerca de mí. Deberías madurar y nadar por pasión no por andar tonteando con los chicos. La natación al igual que todos los deportes requiere disciplina…. Discúlpame pero estoy cansado – dijo haciéndola a un lado. –Sakura se habia quedado sin palabras. No podía creer que él le hubiera dicho eso. Realmente la habia ofendido pues ella no habia entrado al equipo por él. Tenía motivos propios y lo habia hecho por la pasión de la que él hablaba ¿Cómo era posible que él se hubiera formado un concepto erróneo acerca de ella? Si bien no se conocían ¿Qué le daba el derecho a decir eso? Sus palabras la habían herido profundamente y mas porque temía que la razón por la que los demás la rechazaban era porque la percibían de la misma manera que Sasuke. Percibida como una chica sin metas que solo quería estar rodeada de chicos y que veía la natación como una mera distracción. Se esforzaría… pondría todo su empeño para cambiar esa imagen que todos tenían de ella. Les demostraría lo importante que era la natación para ella. No descansaría hasta llegar a ser una de las mejores en el equipo de natación.

Tres largos años habían pasado desde ese dia en que Sasuke la rechazó. Años que habia dedicado exclusivamente a mejorar. Habia ganado infinidad de competencias estatales y un par de nacionales. Durante mucho tiempo se sintió rechazada por todos, incluso planeó vengarse de ellos demostrándoles lo buena que era nadando. Pero finalmente habia entendido que no tenía nada que demostrarles puesto que ella no nadaba para quedar bien con otros. No nadaba por arrogancia como algunos de sus compañeros; lo hacía por la serenidad que las aguas le regalaban. Todas sus acciones nacían de la pasión que sentía hacia ese bello deporte.

Fin del Flashback

Seguía observando a Sasuke quien ahora caminaba seguramente para ir a los vestidores. En unos momentos lo vería de cerca pues para llegar a los vestidores debía pasa frente a ella. Sakura lo siguió con la mirada hasta que alguien se paro frente suyo.

- Hola preciosa ¿Acaso no piensas descansar? –preguntó un chico pelirrojo –

- Sasori me conoces mejor que nadie. Sabes muy bien que no voy descansar hasta que ese idiota me pida una disculpa –

- No deberías tomarte tan apecho las palabras de Suigetsu. Aun no puedo creer que hayas aceptado su reto –

- Le ganare. De eso puedes estar seguro. Aunque Suigetsu sea hombre ten por seguro que le ganare.

- Creo en ti y estoy seguro de que lo harás, pero me preocupa que no te tomes un descanso. Déjame te ayudo a salir – El pelirrojo estiro la mano y Sakura cuidadosamente salió de la piscina. Sasori intento besarla, pero ella no lo permitió –

- Recuerda que ya no tenemos ese tipo de relación –

- Sakura… ¿No piensas perdonarme?

- Sabes muy bien que ya te perdone. Pero no deseo tener este tipo de relación contigo otra vez. Si la primera vez no funciono dudo que una segunda vez sea diferente – Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla para hacerle ver que lo consideraba mas como un amigo. Justo cuando se soltó de los brazos del pelirrojo su mirada y la de Sasuke se cruzaron. Ella comenzó a caminar y pronto los dos se encontraron caminando uno junto al otro, pero se separaron al llegar a los vestidores, pues Sakura fue al que correspondía a las mujeres. Jamás le habia dirigido la palabra desde esa vez ni siquiera para decirle hola. Ciertamente no lo odiaba, pero tampoco se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra. Le daba vergüenza que el aun pensara que era una inmadura que solo quería regocijarse en el mundo de la natación sin tener respeto por el deporte. Se cambio y se fue a su dormitorio pensativa. La única ventaja que encontraba al vivir en el campus de la universidad era que podía nadar cuando ella quisiese. Esa noche iría a seguir entrenado debía cerrarle la boca a Suigetsu. El muy idiota le habia dicho que no tenia lo que se necesitaba para llegar a ser uno de los 5 representantes en las competencias continentales. Y que si lo lograba no sería por merito propio si no porque el entrenador al ser su padrastro la ayudaría. Uno de los pasos que tenía que dar para lograr su sueño era representar a su país en la competencia continental. Ya entrada la noche se escabulló de su dormitorio; llevando su disco favorito en mano y una grabadora. La música comenzó a sonar mientras ella se lanzaba al agua. A penas si lograba escucharla, pero cada vez que salía a la superficie para tomar aire la escuchaba con claridad. Con cada uno de sus braceos sentía la libertad de nadar entre las aguas. Como le gustaría poder transformarse en un delfín para poder dar esos saltos al aire libre e inmediatamente regresar y sentir el agua sobre su cuerpo. Sobre ese cuerpo que ya no era el mismo. Ahora era, resistente con músculos que le brindaban la fuerza esencial a cada uno de sus movimientos. La bella música iba al compás de sus movimientos. Habia dejado de nadar en línea recta para ponerse a danzar en las aguas. Solo esa magia que habia en las aguas le daba significado a su vida. Practicó todos los estilos; habia quedado exhausta. Se recostó en las aguas y se dejo llevar de un lado a otro con los débiles movimientos de las ondas. Tres años atrás recorría 100 metros en 1 minuto con 10 segundos sin embargo ahora podía nadar los 200 metros en tan solo un 1 minuto con 56 segundos. Ya no habia mucha distancia entre ella y Sasuke. Solo los separaban 6 segundos. Claro ambos nadaban en diferentes estilos así que aun no estaba tan cerca de Sasuke… el siempre seria inalcanzable. Esos 6 segundos nunca desaparecerían del todo… Al acabarse la música abrió los ojos; ya debía ser muy tarde. Vio que se encontraba lejos de las escaleras así que se sumergió y nado hacia ellas. Fue tan inesperado que al salir de la alberca Sasuke estuviera frente a ella. Tuvo que tomarse con fuerzas de los pasamanos si no hubiera caído de nuevo al agua.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui el final ! Siento que haya sido un fic tan corto!**

**Tenía un tiempo sin escribir lemon… espero que no haya sido tan malo. Y espero que tampoco se haya visto raro mi intento por ser graciosa…. Pero pues como se supone que no hay amor involucrado no escribí más romanticismo…. Aunque creo que Sasuke si siente algo cercano al amor; incluso más que Sakura. Una vez lei que aquella pareja que se admira mutuamente tienen un amor verdadero, pues este par de nadadores de admira mucho asi que supongo que pronto terminaran enamorados!**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta mini pervertida historia!**

* * *

- Cuando vi las luces encendidas sabía que debías ser tú…

- ¿Necesitas algo Sasuke?

- Si… necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre qué? –Preguntó con sorpresa –

- Acerca de la …

- Si es relacionado a la competencia de mañana no me interesa. Y menos si mencionaras el nombre de Suigetsu, tu adorado amigo–La pelirosa comenzó a caminar con prisa – Perdóname pero estoy agotada. Debo descansar –Era la primera vez que hablaban en años y no supo cómo reaccionar. Además probablemente el apoyaba a Suigetsu –

La multitud era considerablemente grande. En su mayoría estaba conformada por los miembros del club y varios alumnos de la universidad. Sakura y Suigetsu ya estaban en posición, nadarían en el estilo mariposa. Solo estaban esperando la señal; tan pronto esta se escuchó ambos se lanzaron al agua. Sakura comenzó nadando lento, pensaba mantener ese ritmo por lo menos hasta la primera vuelta. Pronto comenzó con la segunda y rápidamente llegó a la pared; tomando el impulso para la vuelta de regreso y a continuación comenzó a nadar velozmente. En ningún momento se desconcentro; manteniendo la mirada fija hacia el frente. Antes de tocar la pared ya sabía el resultado aun así espero varios segundos bajo el agua. Al sacar su cabeza al aire libre observó como Suigetsu a penas tocaba la pared. Se quito los goggles y tomó la mano que le ofrecía ayuda para salir.

- Te dije que ganaría –Le dijo Sakura a Sasori, mientras se quitaba la gorra de plástico; dejando libre su rosada cabellera –

- ¡Felicidades…. ¡Cuidado! –Sasori logró sostenerla para evitar que terminara con un doloroso raspón. Suigetsu se mordió los labios; molesto por no haber logrado que se cayera –

- Al parecer eres un mal perdedor –Reclamó la pelirosa –

- Ya me la pagaras – Le aseguró Suigetsu retirándose arrogantemente como si hubiese sido él quien habia ganado la competencia. Todos los demás se marcharon detrás de él.

- Sabes que es lo que lo molesto mas –Comentó Sasori –

- Supongo que perder contra una mujer.

- No, que llego 6 segundos despues de ti. Y que te falto una nada para romper el récord de Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo?

- Así es. Dos segundos y medio más para sobrepasar a Sasuke –

- Eso es realmente signi…

- Sakura ¿Qué tal si te veo más tarde? Podemos ir a cenar….

- Tal vez…. –Sasori seguía siendo el mismo; abandonándola cuando algo en su vida cobraba importancia. Realmente nunca habia estado con ella para celebrar sus victorias al menos no del todo–

- Bueno me llamas. Me encantaría quedarme, pero debo irme aun tengo dos clases ¿Te quedaras aquí?

- Si, debo tomar una ducha e irme a descansar –Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se encamino hacia los vestidores. Estaban vacios. Casi siempre lo estaban y todo porque habia muy pocas mujeres en el equipo de natación. Se sentó en uno de los bancos y se quedo pensativa por unos segundos. Casi lograba llegar a la marca de Sasuke lo cual no la entusiasmaba del todo, pues en poco tiempo otra vez los segundos los separarían. Se puso de pie y camino hacia su casillero. Tomó el jabón, un par de toallas y se dirigió a las regaderas. Necesita sentir el agua tibia, se deshizo de su traje de baño y abrió la regadera. Justo cuando se paro bajo el chorro del agua sintió una penetrante mirada posada en ella. Levanto su rostro y sorpresivamente se topó con la mirada de Sasuke quien ya caminaba hacia ella. Al verle allí observándola; perdió la movilidad del cuerpo. Podía ver en sus ojos un fuerte deseo… El mismo deseo que ella sentía por él… Ese mismo deseo que ahora la miraba a través de los ojos de Sasuke… ojos que finalmente estaban frente a ella. La miraba a los ojos sin deshacer el contacto visual. Llevó su mano detrás de la nuca de Sakura para atraerla a sí; indecisamente no parecía decidirse a besarla. Sakura respiró profundamente y en ese mismo instante Sasuke la besó. No era un beso tierno; si no caprichoso. Un beso que buscaba respuestas, una lengua que exploraba todo a su antojo. La pelirosa cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar. El por qué del comportamiento de Sasuke la tenía sin cuidado. Ahora solo quería disfrutar ese momento despues de haberlo soñado infinidad de veces. Dejó de besarla para de nuevo mirarle a los ojos, su respiración estaba entrecortada; estaba ansioso. Ansioso por poseerla, de eso ella ya se habia dado cuenta. El pelinegro llevó su mano al trasero de Sakura y la atrajo a su cuerpo; actuando despacio como si le preocupara que ella fuese a rechazarlo. Pero al ver que ella no oponía resistencia la tomó de la cintura y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su masculina cadera. La recargó en los azulejos de la pared y le tomo de las manos, levantándolas sobre su cabeza para que ella se abrazase a su cuerpo. Continúo besándola apasionadamente durante unos minutos, pero se detenía entre tanto y tanto para observar las reacciones de ella. Desesperada la pelirosa lucho por soltarse lo que provoco que él la dejase de besar; creyendo que ella estaba incomoda le depósito sobre el suelo. Le desesperaba que el actuase de esa manera. Apasionado unos instantes y dudoso en otros ¿Qué acaso no podía sentir cuanto deseaba que él la siguiese tocando? Necesitaba que la duda desapareciera de su rostro. Quería que la tocase plenamente con desenfreno, sin detenerse y que por fin empezaran a disfrutar. Las dudas de Sasuke quedaron olvidadas en el mismo instante en que ella comenzaba a desvestirlo. Que ella tomara la iniciativa debía ser la prueba definitiva de que consentía lo que el habia hecho. La chica lanzo las ropas empapadas lejos de allí. Ante ella tenía el marcado abdomen que le fascinaba ver nadando en las aguas. Se acercó y lo beso; con su lengua recorrió cada uno de los marcados músculos hasta llegar a su cintura. Le lanzo una sonrisa seductora y mirándolo a los ojos comenzó a despojarlo de sus bóxers. Sonrió satisfecha al observar el suave miembro que estaba frente a ella. Estuvo a punto de llevarlo a su boca, pero Sasuke la detuvo. La forzó a ponerse de pie y le recargó de nuevo en los azulejos, pero estaba vez quedando a espaldas de ella. Sakura podía sentir la frialdad de las paredes en su vientre y senos, pero la calidez de la piel de Sasuke en su espalda y cuello. Lentamente la mano del pelinegro fue descendiendo desde su vientre hasta lo más profundo de su intimidad. Sakura no pudo evitar gemir al sentir sus dedos juguetear en su interior. Con su mano libre Sasuke hizo los empapados cabellos de Sakura a un lado; comenzando a besarla en el cuello para de allí pasar al lóbulo de su oreja. Se detuvo para susurrarle.

- El plan no es que tú me des placer….. si no yo a ti. –La pelirosa gimió nuevamente al sentir como la lengua de Sasuke comenzaba a recorrer sus hombros. Inesperadamente Sasuke la atrajo; volteando su cuerpo para que ambos estuvieran de frente.

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Sakura –

- Tiraste mis ropas demasiado lejos….

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora te da miedo que alguien nos encuentre aquí?

- No… los condones están en mi pantalón –La pelirosa se asombró ante tal respuesta. Es como si él hubiese planeado enredarla en esa situación con anticipo. Lo observo caminar hasta sus ropas y rebuscar en sus bolsillos. Su amplia espalda se veía grandiosa no podía esperar ni un minuto más para abrazarse de ella y sentir su peso sobre su cuerpo. Camino hacia él y le arrebató los condones. Tomo uno y el resto los lanzo; abrió el diminuto paquete. Con cuidado saco el preservativo y comenzó a colocárselo a Sasuke. –No debiste lanzarlos tan lejos… necesitaremos el resto –

- Al parecer tenias esto planeado –Le dijo mientras seguía colocando el preservativo –

- Desde hace tiempo deseaba tomarte… desde hace mucho… me he contenido durante años…. Y todo porque soy un idiota… creí que lo hacía por tu bien….

- Shssss –Le silenció Sakura con la punta de su dedo –Eso no me interesa al menos no ahora. Más vale que termines con lo que empezaste o me volverás loca…. Ya tendrás tiempo de explicarme tu idiotez –Sakura lo derribó al suelo y se subió sobre él; tomando su miembro para lentamente guiarlo a su interior. Pero el pelinegro la detuvo y rápidamente la hizo girar dejándola bocabajo; logrando que las caderas de ambos tuvieran un placentero contacto.

- Ya te dije que aquí el único complaciente seré yo…. Tu solo dedícate a gritar mi nombre y a disfrutar este momento que nos debemos desde que nos conocimos. –Reclamó sus labios con furia; mostrándole esa inextinguible pasión. Con lentitud tomó una de sus piernas; acariciándola mientras la acomodaba sobre él y sin apartar su mirada de los verdes ojos la penetró. Sakura se sumió en un profundo éxtasis cuando él comenzó a moverse en su interior. Con hambruna se dedicaba a besar sus perfectos senos; probándolos, saboreándolos. Cada rincón del cuerpo de Sakura tenía el sabor del cloro…. Y eso lo excitaba…. Claramente podía degustar ese sabor…. Bendito sabor que habia quedado impregnado en su piel despues de haber nadado en la piscina. Piscina; ese único lugar al que ambos pertenecían y amaban pertenecer. Natación; la segunda cosa que tenían en común además de ese desenfrenado deseo que ambos habían guardado por años. El agua de la regadera caía armoniosamente sobre los cuerpos de ambos. Sakura se abrazó de Sasuke con fuerza y se limito a disfrutar. A disfrutar todo lo que él hacía con su cuerpo; asimilando cada oleada de placer que se presentaba en todo su ser. Se sentía desbordada sabia que pronto ese placer la llevaría a la cumbre. Sasuke se incorporó un poco; abrazando a la pelirosa para que esta quedara sentada sobre él. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo provocando que Sasuke jadeara con fuerza cada vez que Sakura subía y bajaba.

- Sasuke ya no puedo más creo que…. –Al escucharla hablar le silencio con un beso; soltándose de su cintura para llevar sus manos al trasero de esta. La apretaba con fuerzas mientras ella seguía con el vaivén de caderas. Cuando la escuchó gemir llena de goce; giró repentinamente dejándola sentir el peso de su cuerpo nuevamente. Mientras la pelirosa disfrutaba su orgasmo él seguía moviéndose con ahincó. Tratando de prolongar el placer para ella. Sakura no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de Sasuke a los cuatro vientos cuando sintió esa desbordante calidez en su interior. Por su parte Sasuke hundió su rostro entre los cabellos de Sakura; perdido entre los matices turquesa de los azulejos y su propio placer.

- No puedo creer que los hayamos acabado todos –Decía Sakura completamente exhausta –

- Debí traer más….

- Calla…. Ya no puedo más….. hemos estado aquí más de cuatro horas. Ha sido un completo milagro que nadie nos haya sorprendido.

- Hmph…. Cuatro horas y no hemos cerrado la llave –El pelinegro se puso de pie; cerró la regadera y se recostó de nuevo junto a la pelirosa. Estuvieron callados unos segundos mientras escuchaban como el agua se esfumaba por la coladera.

- Me duele la espalda….. eres un salvaje. Acabaste conmigo dudo que pueda moverme en varios días.

- Más vale que te recuperes, la próxima semana participaras en las pre- eliminatorias ¿No?

- Veo que estas bien informado.

- Claro que lo estoy –Reafirmó Sasuke; acercándose a ella para darle un diminuto beso en la barbilla –Durante los últimos cuatro años siempre he estado al pendiente de cada uno de tus pasos.

- Sí, claro. Seguramente te voy a creer…. Esto es lo que yo llamaría adulación post -orgásmica.

- Hmph… Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

- Vaya pues lo encuentro difícil de creer.

- Entonces permíteme contarte.

- Adelante….

- Sakura desde la primera vez que te vi de pie en las gradas aplaudiendo como si hubieras visto lo más grandioso del mundo, no pude evitar encontrarte atractiva. Tal vez eso fue porque de todas las chicas que conocía tu parecías haber sido la única en admirar mas mi forma de nadar que a mí.

- Sasuke, pero tú… me rechazaste… no iba a ser una confesión amorosa, pero …

- Espera aun no termino….. despues de verte nadar quede prendido de ti inexplicablemente. Pude ver en ti un potencial extraordinario y te admire aun más cuando decidiste no competir. Reconocí que habia humildad en tu mirada y que creías importante para tu propio desarrollo el respetar los logros de los demás. No te dejaste llevar por la arrogancia y decidiste no tomar el camino fácil. Fue por eso que yo elegí no involucrarme contigo. Fui un idiota al pensar que si me relacionaba contigo retrasaría tu progreso. Realmente fue estúpido de mi parte pensarlo, pues era como poner a prueba tus aptitudes. En verdad llegue a creer que solo sería una distracción para ti; una distracción que solo te haría perder el enfoque.

- Ciertamente fuiste un idiota al pensar que yo dejaría de esforzarme por concentrarme más en la relación que pude haber tenido contigo.

- Lo sé, no tienes idea de cuantos topes en la cabeza me llegue a dar cada vez que te veía junto a un chico. Y peor aun cuando veía que a pesar de relacionarte con ellos tu técnica mejoraba en vez de empeorar. Me di cuenta que te habia subestimado… habia reconocido tu talento mas no tu constancia. Darme cuenta de que pudiste llegar a donde estas ahora sin mí de la misma manera que pudiste haberlo hecho si yo estuviese a tu lado; termino por matarme. Mi presencia en tu vida jamás habría afectado tu amor por la natación…. Es por eso que al comprender esto; patéticamente decidí confesártelo ayer mientras practicabas.

- Así que era eso lo que me ibas a decir….

- Si…

- De igual manera fue mejor que me lo dijeras hasta ahora. –La chica le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro – No tienes idea de lo mucho que me afectaron esas palabras que me dijiste aquella vez. Gracias a ellas tome la vía más difícil para llegar a donde estoy ahora. De igual manera lo hubiera logrado, pero no hubiera sido tan duro. Años, años observándote de lejos… deseándote de lejos. Porque eso es lo que siento un deseo inapagable ni siquiera es amor. Y tu como imbécil sintiendo lo mismo y sin decir nada…. Tardaré algunos días en perdonarte…. Quizás meses o tal vez la misma cantidad de años que tu dejaste pasar….

- Pues ahora que ya no nos veremos en mucho tiempo tendrás tiempo para pensar si me perdonas o no.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Sakura te vi nadar ante Suigetsu…..sin duda ganaras la competencia nacional… No quiero sonar arrogante, pero de igual manera yo tambien la ganare. Eso solo significa una cosa, participaremos en las continentales y no podremos vernos quizás en meses. Ya que cada uno de nosotros entrenara por su propia cuenta. Además pronto me graduó y a ti aun te queda un año.

- Me alegra que creas que ganare….

- Sé que lo harás….

La sonrisa de su rostro era imborrable. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hotel no podía evitar detenerse cada vez que veía un espejo. Observaba su reflejo mientras que con su mano acariciaba esa medalla de oro que acababa de ganar hace unas horas. Al llegar a su habitación se lanzó a la cama y estaba a punto de dormir, pero finalmente no lo hizo. Recordó la competencia de Sasuke quien tambien habia obtenido el primer lugar. Y no solo eso tambien un nuevo record personal. Nuevamente seis segundos en el cronómetro los separaban… aun lo admiraba plenamente. Sasuke siempre estaría delante de todos jamás detrás. Después de tres meses por fin habia tenido la oportunidad de verlo y habia sido precisamente esa mañana. Como de costumbre habia llorado bastante al verlo nadar. Aunque francamente estaba muy molesta con él. El muy idiota ni siquiera la habia saludado durante las competencias….. Se puso de pie en un instante, pues sin poder controlarse sintió una enorme necesidad de sentir el agua en su piel. Estaba totalmente relajada, disfrutando de la serenidad de las aguas ya que a esas horas de la madrugada a nadie se le ocurriría visitar la piscina del hotel. No le importaba que su cuerpo fuese arrastrado quedamente a diestra y siniestra. Solo quería ser acariciada por las aguas. Su respiración se profundizó al escuchar que alguien se aproximaba a ella. Conocía muy bien que persona era capaz de producir esos quedos movimientos en las aguas.

- Te merecías esa medalla…

- Tu tambien merecías la tuya; incluso más que yo. –Le dijo la pelirosa mientras giraba para quedar frente a él – Felicidades por la nueva marca.

- Gracias –Sin ningún miramiento la tomo del rostro y la besó largo y tendido –

- Supongo que esto es la paga por no haberme saludado durante las competencias de esta mañana –

- Lo siento, no quería distraerte.

- Sigues con lo mismo. Créeme, nada ni nadie en el mundo hará que pierda el enfoque en mis metas –

- Eso lo sé…. –Se acercó a ella para susurrarle – Pero creí que despues del sexo conmigo cada vez que me vieras tu cuerpo comenzaría a temblar de deseo. Y sería fatal para ti si pensaras en ello mientras competías –

- ¿Qué tan fatal? –Preguntó Sakura seductoramente –

- Muy… muy fatal –De nuevo la tomó del rostro y la beso; sumergiendo el cuerpo de ambos a las profundidades de la piscina. Ambos sabían que eso no era simpatía mucho menos amor. Era admiración pura, atracción pura. Mas a pesar de todo tambien eran consientes de que esa atracción y deseo estaban manchados con pasión. Y quizás con el pasar del tiempo esa misma pasión le abriría un espacio al amor…. Un amor templado como las aguas en las que ambos amaban nadar.


End file.
